Soul of New Duelist!
by The Fallen Angel King
Summary: A whole new quest begins. New people. New Decks. New Duels. Arkin, Angel, Oki, and Kal must complete a quest given to them!


**Yu-Gi-Oh: Soul of New Duelist!**

this is a whole new series...thing. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Plus the people actually have weapons. Violence and Swearing ahead.

_What if Yu-Gi-Oh was just a cartoon to every one, but then one day that cartoon became real? Well Arkin Dark, Angel, Oki, and Kal are about to find out. They each posses a Millennium, which unknown to them is real, that they all one day found in a accident. Although I say this story, I was part of it. Long ago. So please listen as I tell it. So...it begins...with the finding of the items. ~Unknown_

Arkin Dark woke like any other day, by punching his alarm clock when it went off. He yawned and then walked out from his room after getting on his shirt and pants on. He matted down his ruffled black hair and then began to walk out, just as he noticed a wrapped package. "Hmm? Oh yeah! Angel's present. Today's her 17th birthday." He said mentally kicking himself. As he walked out he grabbed his deck and his backpack.

He walked down the street until he got to his pick-up. He sighed at the piece of crap and then decided to walk to school.

"Hey Arkin! Dude wait up!" An annoying tenor voice called from behind him. He sighed. Oki Moritskane walked up. Even though they were friends, Oki was in simple...an ass. He would do everything possible to make you blow your fuse. "Hey Oki. Get any new card today?"

"Naw...unless you count...my new Serpent Night Dragon as new!" He said holding up his card. Oki used mostly dragons in his deck which is why he was also called "Drake". He beamed as he put it into his deck. "What is the box for?" Oki asked rather bluntly, letting his dyed-blue hair move in the wind. "It's Angel's present. A really good card. Ever heard of the Dark Magician girl? Well that belongs to her now." Arkin said beaming, showing it off to Oki. Another voice called from behind them. One in a car....

"Hey boys, wanna ride?" Angel said pulling over in her new Viper. It, like her hair was yellow, and it made her look even better. Arkin and Oki nodded. Arkin handed his gift to Angel and then smiled. "I bought ya somethin'." Angel glanced into it and then ran a finger across the package. She carefully opened it and inside lay the Dark Magician Girl card. She blushed and then kissed her boyfriend. "I love it!" She said happily and then soon the sound of screeching tires was heard. A Black Kawasaki rode over the street and then stopped. Kal glanced from under the helmet at them.

"Well if it isn't Seto Kaiba, or rather a reincarnation." Angel said sneering. A man stepped out removing his helmet. spiky black hair fell down covering grey eyes. "Shut up. I have no time for stupid asses like you." Arkin then got very pissed at what Kal had just said. He ran at him, but right before Kal drew a pistol. Arkin stopped in his tracks.

"I have no time for you. I have to save my sister now." He walked towards an abandoned parking lot. He entered it and then glanced around. He saw the man pushing his sister against a wall and before the man could get any sick fantasies of his coming true a bullet went into his side. He groaned and Kal's sister ran to him. "Stay back." He said as Arkin and the others came to watch. The man pulled out a switchblade and ran at Kal.

Kal glanced back and pulled a katana out of his trench coat. He swung the blade at the rapist who then stood still, until a mist of blood shot out from his chest. Angel gagged in horror while Arkin glanced over to Kal's sister. "What's your name?" Kara." "What is going on?" "I called my brother to tell him a guy had been hitting on m and then he began to chase me. I told him I was on this street." Arkin glanced up at Kal whose face and clothes were becoming stained in blood. A new, cold voice rang out and lightning flashed outside.

Everyone ran outside and glanced up. A man standing on the roof of a building began to yell something which sounded like Egyptian. Sudden seven glowing object descended down, but scattered. Four of them landing near the group of high-schoolers....

Me: Well how was it? More on the stuff later. I may allow some made up characters you guys make up, as long as you E-MAIL ME ONLY! If this gets taken off I'll just repost it without the option. No made-up cards. Just make up a character and deck stratagy. Also don't put up if not will ing to be changed!

Me: REVIEW AND E-MAIL AT penpen@attbi.com 


End file.
